1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable electronic device and, more particularly, to a portable electronic device capable of being charged by solar power and being applied to any electronic device having a lens module.
2. Description of the Related Art
With technologies development, various portable electronic devices have been introduced into our daily life and work, such as digital cameras, mobile phones or PDAs . . . etc. These portable electronic devices mainly use its own battery module for power supply; therefore, it is necessary to pay attention to remain battery power. However, if the battery power is low in an emergency occasion or long time usage period, and there is no extra battery module available, this portable electronic device will shut down and cause inconvenience.
In order to solve the above-mentioned problem, some portable electronic devices capable of using solar power are developed. In Taiwan patent publish No. M241861, title “power supply device for a digital image information apparatus” disclosures a digital image information apparatus capable of being charged by solar power, which has a solar battery element on the surface of the digital image information apparatus. However, most technologies of prior arts place the solar panel on the surface of the electronic device or externally connect the solar panel to the portable electronic device. Since the solar panel requires large area, which increases the volume of the portable electronic device, and the electronic device might not be portable anymore.
It is therefore desirable to provide a portable electronic device capable of being charged by solar power to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.